The Beauty of Obsession
by tinayoufatlard
Summary: As Pitch rises to power, he meets the young winter spirit, Jack Frost. After his banishment from the Guardians, the thought of Jack Frost drives Pitch crazy until the Man on the Moon is willing to make a deal with the Nightmare King.
1. The Prologue

**Hey amigos! This is my first man on man story, so please review with helpful (not mean) comments. If you don't like man on man, don't read. It's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Pitch Black was possessive. _

_A simple statement really, but it means so much. Many would believe that Pitch would act unloving and violent towards any lovers he might have. However, that was not the case. Pitch deeply cared about whoever he allowed to enter his life. The Nightmare King longed to have a lover who would submit to him out of love, not fear. In return, Pitch would spoil his lovers with passion and love. This is exactly why is possessiveness grew over the centuries. People who Pitch completely cared about would walk out of his life and leave Pitch with an awful feeling of despair and emptiness. He vowed to not let the next lover be taken away from him each time he was hurt. _

_Pitch Black was also obsessive._

_Once Pitch had found a possible person to spend the rest of his days displaying affection to, Pitch would become a unhealthy version of obsessed. His desire was to know everything about is prey before he had the person is his arms. He would lose sleep due to endless nights of watching his victim sleep. He would lose sanity due to having his future lover be the center of his thoughts. He would lose goals, plans, and power all due to his obsession over one person. _

_Pitch Black was simply a deadly mix of possessiveness and obsession. And that is where our story begins._

* * *

Pitch's heart raced with adrenalin has he stood in the shadows of Tooth's place watching the Guardians take on his Nightmares from the stupid excuse of a sleigh. He smirked, knowing today was is first strike in his rebellion against the Guardians. Golden eyes watched the red sleigh crash down with amusement.

"This is my cue," Pitch whispered barely containing his excitement as he slipped in to the shadows.

"Tooth! Are you alright!" Pitch listened to, with displeasure, the fat man named North making sure his comrade was okay.

"They took my fairies!" Tooth flied around with despair "And my teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything!"

Pitch continued to watch as a small baby tooth flew to her mother, waiting for the right time to pounce-

"I have to say this is very, very exciting." Pitch said calmly walking out of the shadows. "The big four all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Pitch smiled as Tooth flew to attack him, he quickly transported to another location. He and the four Guardians began to bicker, them making pathetic excuses of insults while Pitch rebutted smoothly. Then that's when golden eyes landed on him. Jack Frost. Pitch had only heard rumors of the snow imp. The Nightmare King's breath hitched as the sun lightly fell on Jack's white hair, looking like freshly fallen snow. He took in the boy's bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes and is oh so pale skin. Jack had a young, innocent look on his face.

"Hang on... is that Jack Frost?" Pitch decided to make clear he has spotted the young spirit. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack responded, looking slightly scared. Pitch's heart flew as he heard the young boy, with his perfect voice, that he is not allies with the Guardians.

And that is where the obsession began.

* * *

As the occurrences with Jack Frost became more frequent, Pitch's obsession for Jack grew. When Pitch surrounded the winter imp with his nightmares, he was captivated by the slightly scared look in his blue eyes. Later, Jack blasted away Pitch's rain of shadows with his ice lightning, Pitch was turned on by the power Jack. displayed. Pitch began to attempt to pin the Guardians against Jack by making it appear that Jack had betrayed is cheery friends. When it actually worked, Pitch was over joyed by his success and quickly followed the spirit to Antarctica. There, he was so close to having Jack by his side until the good part of Jack kicked in. As Pitch knocked him down the gap in the ice, he'd vowed to rescue his Jack as soon as he knocked the petty Guardians out of the way. However, Pitch came to release he had underestimated both Jack's power and good will. He never thought that he would be cowering under the Guardians and Jack.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch cried out, hoping to strike one last ounce of fear into the souls' of the Guardians.

He in turn had fear, not fear of losing his power. No. But he had fear of not seeing Jack again as he was pulled under the earth by his own fears. As the nightmares attacked him in his own house he repeatedly cried out for the winter spirit. Voice growing horse, and eyes growing watery. He had let another person leave his life. Again. The attacks his body got began to decrease as nightmares began to grow bored of their new play thing.

"Jack..." Pitch cried hopelessly into the darkness as the pain began to overtake his senses. "Come...b-back."


	2. Chapter 1

**Intros suck. **

* * *

~_ 90 Years after Pitch's Imprisonment~_

The winter spirit flew from mountain to mountain on the cold wind. He smiled as he felt the comforting freedom of the wind. He and the Guardians were not doing the best lately. Much of the population lost faith in Tooth, North, and Bunny over the years, casting their legends off as fun tricks set up by loving parents. This resulted in them being short tempered due to their slow dyeing off. Sandman was gone completely. This was the product of many not sleeping, being to absorbed in electronics, or simply fearing days to come due to food shortages or the cold.

Jack sighed. He was used to not being believed in, so recent events did not overly effect the imp. In fact, he was now stronger. As his powers grew, the earth's temperature dropped. Parents would now tell their children to fear Jack Frost, like they once did the Boogeyman. Fear had now pledged the world without Pitch's influence.

"It's almost like I was always meant to be feared." Jack whispered, coming to a stop outside of Pitch's lair opening. He often thought about Pitch, and the offer the Nightmare King made to him in Antarctica. Blue grey eyes looked up to the moon.

"Would this have happened if I had joined Pitch 90 years ago?" Jack innocently asked the Man on the Moon, who was desperate to restore peace in the world. Without getting an answer, Jack flew off again, aware that he had planted a seed of thought in the Man on the Moon's head.

* * *

Pitch sat on the cold stone floor staring. Not at anything in particular, but into the vast darkness his called his home. The once feared Nightmare King did this quite often, neglecting his looks and health in the process. As for looks, his once perfectly kept hair had now grown out to his shoulders in a thick mess of blackness. His grey body remained it's unnatural color, though it had gained some muscle due to years of fighting the Nightmares. Pitch's health was the thing that suffered the most change during his years of sulking in the shadows. His thoughts were still all focused on Jack for the most part. He would often dream of the winter imp returning to him and staying forever. If he was not sulking, Pitch would spend hours drawing beautiful portraits of Jack. In said paintings, Jack would often be pictured wearing dark regal robes; this was detailing Pitch's long lost hope of Jack being permanently Pitch's lover.

The grey man picked himself up of the floor and began to pointlessly roam the empty dark lair. Pitch had now grown to hate the darkness, he believed that the darkness, which used to represent fear, was now symbolizing his loneliness. He wanted an ounce of light and company to keep his days marry. He wanted Jack. He wanted _his _Jack.

He had lost everything once he was sent to this hell. The Nightmares, who used to be his closest companions, turned on him and made him suffer. He had lost all control of the Nightmares. Pitch had destroyed them all due to protection. After the Nightmares' destruction, Pitch had broke down into unusual tears for the fact that he had killed some of his dearest friends, even if they did make is life hell. Depressed golden eyes looked up towards the moon.

"My dear friend, why is there never any happiness for me?" Pitch asked the moon, who had recently began speaking to him.

_~ Are you aware of the world right now, Pitch?~ _A clam voice responded with a question of his own.

"Fear and frost seeping into peoples' souls, killing off many. Yes, I am aware. However, I could care less." Pitch curtly answered the topic changing question. "Though I am very aware that you are extremely desperate to end it. The things I know..."

~ _Enough Pitch,~ _The Man on the Moon cut him off. ~_ Do you believe that you could reduce the amount of fear?~_

"Of course," Pitch smoothly answered. Masking all and any emotion. "I am the King of Fear. But why should I? You've never ever cared for me before."

Pitch began to walk away, completely done with the conversation.

~ _Yes, I am aware. However, I have a certain ice spirit under my control. Stop this and he is yours.~_

Golden eyes widened at the promise. Pitch broke out into an insane smile and quickly turned on his heel to face the light off the moon pouring through the opening to his underground lair.

"Forever?" Pitch asked. He could die right now of lust and excitement.

~ _Yes, if you work against this world wide fear.~_

"Sounds brilliant."

* * *

**Whoops, that sucked. I have complete writers block syndrome. Impossible to cure. I promise, next chapter will be longer. Hopefully**


End file.
